Seeing you again
by this-x-is-x-me
Summary: Shane broke up with Mitchie at the end of Camp Rock. What happens when he and Mitchie's lives cross again? Maybe Nitchie, maybe Smitchie. Not sure yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter number 1! I just randomly had this idea for this story. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and if I should continue! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock :(**

* * *

'Mitchie! Sierra's here!'

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard my Mum's voice. My best friend, Sierra had called half an hour ago saying she had some awesome news.

'Okay, I'm coming,' I called back and shut my book, marking its page.

'Hey Sierra!' I smiled and hugged her. 'What's your news?'

'Oh my god, Mitchie!' Sierra grinned. 'I have the best news!'

I laughed. 'Yeah, I know,' I said. 'But what is it?'

'Connect 3 is performing here next week and I got us tickets!' Sierra pulled them out of her page and waved them in front of my face.

My face fell for the smallest of moments but then I put my smile back on. Just because Shane had broken my heart had nothing to do with how I felt about his music. 'That's great, Si!'

'I know,' Sierra smiled happily. 'But that's not the best news, Mitch. We're going to _meet_ them!'

The smile slid off my face. Uh oh. 'What?'

'Okay, so my Mum just told me this morning,' Sierra began in a rush, not noticing my expression. 'But she entered a competition for two backstage passes to a Connect 3 concert and we won! So you're coming backstage with me! I can't believe we get to meet them!'

'Yeah, me either,' I muttered.

Sierra looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to start celebrating with her. It wasn't her fault. She had no idea what had happened between Shane and I last summer. She had no idea that I had met him. My thoughts went back to the last day of camp. I had been so happy. Shane and I had been together a whole week since the end of final jam...

_'Mitchie?' _

_I turned around and smiled at my perfect boyfriend. My smile faded when I saw his nervous expression. 'What's up, Shane?'_

_'Mitchie ...' he began slowly, taking my hand. 'It's the last day of camp.'_

_'I know,' I sighed. 'When will I get to see you again?'_

_'Mitchie ...'_

_I frowned. 'What?'_

_He didn't speak, just held my hand tighter._

_'Shane, you obviously have something to say, so just say it.'_

_'We can't be together.'_

_I froze and then yanked my hand out of his. 'Why?'_

_'I'm a rock star, Mitchie,' he whispered slowly. 'You're ...'_

_'Not a supermodel,' I snapped, gritting my teeth._

_'No!' Shane said quickly. 'Mitch ... you're just an ordinary girl. It's too hard.'_

_'Oh, right,' I said angrily, tears welling up in my eyes. 'I'm just an ordinary girl and you're the famous Shane Gray. Right.'_

_'Mitchie,' Shane said quickly. 'I didn't mean that you're an ordinary girl! You're not, you're -'_

_'I get it Shane,' I whispered. 'I'm not good enough for you.'_

_Shane kissed my cheek and I took a step away from him. _

_'I'm sorry,' he said._

_'Leave me alone,' I said brokenly and walked away, tears running freely down my face._

I never saw Shane again. It took me weeks and weeks to get over the breakup.

'Mitchie!' Sierra snapped her fingers in front of my face.

'I'm sorry Sierra,' I said. 'I just realised I can't come.'

Sierra frowned. 'What? You don't even know what day it's on.'

'What day?' I asked quickly.

'This Friday.'

'Yeah. Right. Sorry. Like I said ... busy.'

Sierra crossed her arms and stared at me sceptically. 'Mitchie ... what aren't you telling me?'

I sighed and didn't meet her eyes. Sierra could read me like an open book. We'd known each other so long.

'Mitchie, what's up? Why don't you want to meet Connect 3? They're our favourite band!'

'I guess I'm just nervous,' I said truthfully.

'Oh, come on!' Sierra said, smiling. 'They're used to meeting fans every single day. So ... you'll come?'

'Fine,' I agreed and she squealed and threw her arms around me.

I tried to be cheerful. To be honest, I was looking forward to the concert. I loved their music. But seeing Shane again ... my heart would prbably break all over again. Would he just act like we'd never met? I hoped so. That would be easiest. As for Jason and Nate ... going by the very few times I'd talked to them, they seemed really nice. They probably wouldn't recognise me. I was only with Shane for a week. I sighed and looked at Sierra who was jumping up and down as I contemplated what I'd just agreed to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Lucy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! Personally, I don't think it's that good but hopefully you'll like it!**

* * *

The day of the concert came too quickly for my liking. Of course, I couldn't deny that I was excited to see the concert but afterwards? I wasn't so sure.

Sierra came by an hour before we were due to leave and we got ready together. She was practically bursting with excitement and was confused to see that I wasn't so enthusiastic.

Sierra did my makeup, she's really good at that kind of thing and loves doing it. When she tried to put eyeliner on me I protested. I don't usually wear eyeliner.

'_Mitchie_,' Sierra complained. 'It'll look good, I promise.'

'Fine,' I muttered.

'Come on, cheer up,' Selena said, grinning. 'You look incredible, for one, number two, we've got great seats at a _Connect 3_ concert and number three, we get to meet them! Ashley is going to be so jealous!'

I grinned at that. Ashley was the biggest bitch in the whole school. Kind of like Tess, but way worse. She had something against Sierra and I and we've had to deal with her for years.

'I wonder what Shane Gray looks like up close,' Sierra sighed in anticipation.

_Extremely hot_, I thought to myself but didn't voice my thoughts.

'Close your eyes,' Sierra ordered and I sighed before obeying.

* * *

Mum dropped us off at the concert.

It took ages to get inside. There were thousands of girls there, all screaming with excitement. I tried not to let it bother me that most of them had Shane's face on their tops.

The concert was amazing, I had to admit. Sierra and I had pretty good seats. All of Connect 3 were incredible but I couldn't tear my eyes off Shane. He completely owned the stage. I felt like I couldn't breathe when he sung 'Gotta Find You'. It was the song he'd written for me. As they finished their last song, nerves started to settle in my stomach. I would be seeing Shane soon. I was beginning to regret my promise to Sierra.

'Come on!' Sierra squealed as the lights came on in the audience.

We made our way to a door that a security guard was standing in front of which I assumed was the door backstage.

'Hang on, girls,' he stopped us.

We showed him our backstage passes, which he examined carefully before letting us through. 'Wait on the other side of the door, someone called James will take you to meet the band,' he instructed us.

Sierra squealed and gripped my hand, jumping up and down. I just smiled nervously and we walked through the door.

We only had to wait about five minutes before a guy came up to us and smiled. 'Hey there, girls! My name's James. You must be the lucky winners?'

Sierra nodded, grinning. I just felt like I was about to throw up. What would Shane say when he saw me?

'Come on, then,' he smiled at her enthusiasm. 'Let's meet some rock stars.'

Sierra giggled. We followed James through many different corridors, where a few people rushed by, occasionally stopping to congratulate each other on the concert. I guessed that they were mainly backup dancers.

James stopped outside a door and smiled at us. 'Here you go, Connect 3's very own dressing room,' he laughed. 'Got your autograph books ready?'

He knocked a couple of times and then Nate opened the door. 'Hey James,' he said casually then his eyes fell on Sierra, then me and his eyes widened.

Crap. He recognised me.

'Sierra,' I muttered, who had frozen. 'I guess I kind of need to tell you something.'

'What?' she whispered back, staring star struck at Nate.

'I kind of know Connect 3,' I admitted.

She tore her eyes off Nate, who still had his on me.

'Very funny Mitchie,' she laughed and then turned back to Nate and smiled at him, waiting for him to say something.

'These are the contest winners, mate,' James told him. 'Just give them an autograph and some photos then see them out, okay?'

He smiled at us and departed.

I looked nervously at Nate who was still staring at me in disbelief. '_Mitchie_?'

Sierra's eyes snapped to me, narrowed.

I didn't meet her eyes and looked at Nate. 'Mitchie, is that you?' he murmured.

'Yeah,' I sighed. 'Hey Nate.'

He obviously sensed my discomfort because he turned his attention to Sierra. 'What's your name?'

'This is my best friend Sierra,' I said, seeing Sierra looking speechless.

'Hey Sierra,' he said. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'Hi,' she gasped finally.

He chuckled. 'Come on guys. Jason will be so happy to see you Mitchie.'

'I didn't think you'd remember me to be honest,' I said.

'Seriously?' Nate laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders. 'How could we forget? You were all Shane talked about all summer.'

Sierra frowned and glanced across at me. I went red.

'Hey, guys,' Nate called behind his shoulder. 'You'll never guess who's here!'

'Who?' Jason appeared behind Nate and then his mouth flew open when he saw me. 'Oh my god, Mitchie!'

He surprised me, pulling me into a hug. 'It's so cool to see you again. What are you doing here? Who's this?' he added quickly, seeing Sierra.

'**Th**Mitchie's best friend Sierra,' Nate smiled.

'Hey, nice to meet you!' Jason grinned at Sierra and then turned around. 'Shane! _Shane_!'

'What?' Shane appeared in the doorway. His tone of voice made me frown. He obviously was still the same jerk from the beginning of summer. I really hoped that he'd changed.

His eyes fell on me and he paled. 'Mitchie?' he said quietly.

I couldn't meet his eyes. He was just the same as I remembered him and all the feelings for him that I'd blocked out since the end of summer a few months ago came rushing back. 'Hi Shane,' I whispered, looking down at my shoes.

'Wow,' he muttered. 'Didn't think I'd see you ever again.'

That made me look up and glare at him. 'Yeah, I hoped I wouldn't have to see you ever again, either,' I snapped, suddenly furious.

'Oh, come on Mitchie,' he said, crossing his arms. 'If you really wanted that then why are you here?'

I could feel tears coming into my eyes. I was such an idiot for agreeing to see them. 'Good question,' I mumbled and turned around but Nate put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

Sierra was watching everything, utterly bewildered.

'Mitchie,' Nate whispered comfortingly. 'Come on.'

I looked up at his earnest face and sighed. He smiled at me, took my hand and then led me into their large dressing room, gesturing for the others to follow.

We sat down on the leather couches and a silence fell between us. Sierra broke it, her eyes on me. 'Mitchie ... why didn't you tell me you knew Connect 3?'

* * *

**There ya go, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Oh yeah and I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters :P**

**Lucy xox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, chapter 3 :P Enjoy, please review, I don't own Camp Rock, blah blah blah...**

* * *

'Mitchie ... why didn't you tell me you knew Connect 3?' Sierra questioned me, crossing her arms. I could see she looked annoyed. We shared everything. Usually.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to speak. 'I'm sorry,' I told her.

'Wait ... you didn't tell her that Mitchie and I are like best friends?' Jason grinned, making Sierra gasp and look at me accusingly.

'Jason! I barely knew you!' I protested.

Everyone laughed. Except Shane, who wouldn't look at me.

'Wait ... how do you even know them?' Sierra asked. 'Mitchie, I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew our favourite band!'

'Actually, Paramore's my favourite band,' I corrected her, causing Nate to gasp in pretend offence and Jason to pout.

Sierra sighed. 'Mitchie!'

'I met them at Camp Rock,' I said, with a sigh.

'Yeah, and then she started dating Shane and we met her and ... oh, didn't you want her to know that?' Jason stopped talking at my glare.

'You dated Shane!'

Shane looked up and finally met my eyes, waiting to see what I was going to say.

'Yeah, I dated Shane,' I muttered unwillingly. 'But then he became a complete jerk on me and basically said he was too good for me.'

Everyone was silent. Shane glared at me and I glared right back.

'Mitch, why didn't you tell me?' Sierra said quietly.

'Why?' I said slowly. 'Cause all I wanted was to forget about the summer and I didn't think it'd ever matter. No one but my friend Caitlyn and Nate and Jason knew.'

Sierra looked at me and I felt like crying again. This was a huge mistake, why the _hell _did I think I could handle seeing Shane again?

Nate looked at me and was alarmed to see tears forming in my eyes. 'Mitchie,' he said softly. 'You okay?'

'Overwhelmed,' I admitted and allowed him to put his arm around me again which, I didn't miss, made Shane glower.

'Yeah,' he chuckled. 'Me too. I really didn't think I'd being seeing you tonight. Not that it's a bad surprise,' he added quickly.

'It's a really, really good surprise Mitchie!' Jason agreed happily.

I just smiled at them. 'I think Sierra and I need to get home,' I said apologectially. In truth, I kind of wanted to get out of there, away from Shane but Mum _did _warn me not to be home too late.

'Oh, okay,' Nate said. He looked a little disappointed.

I glanced at Sierra. 'Can you guys give Sierra a autograph?' I asked quickly, not wanting to forget her. She'd be angry enough as it is with me.

'Sure,' Jason agreed easily.

Nate nodded and Shane did too. Sierra got out the notebook she had bourght with her and a smile broke across her face as the three brothers signed it.

'Thanks,' she smiled at them.

'It's so cool you were the contest winner,' Jason said to me.

'Yeah, we thought we'd have to deal with some crazy fans when we heard about it,' Nate said, chuckling. 'But really, it seems like it was a good thing after all.'

_Was it, really?_ I thought to myself and glanced through my fringe at Shane, who looked as if he was having the same thoughts.

'Okay, well ... bye,' Shane said which made both Nate and Jason glare at him.

'Bye!' Sierra said breathlessly.

'Bye,' I muttered and the next thing I knew, Nate had pulled me into a hug.

'Sorry about Shane,' he mumbled into my ear. 'But it really was great to see you, Mitch.'

Mitch? Really? I smiled as he released me. Normally only people who knew me well called me that or I got annoyed. But Nate ... he was different. And sweet. And oh god, I really can't make the mistake of falling for another Gray brother.

Jason hugged me too, and then Sierra. Sierra looked flustered as she accepted a hug from Nate and then Shane. He looked at me and I just gave him a hard look.

'Hey, Mitchie?' Nate asked suddenly, walking us to the door.

'Yeah?'

'Can I have your number?'

'Oh.'

Wow. Okay. I was a little surprised, but after a second of thought, I gave it to him and he put his in my phone saying, 'don't let anyone get this. Not many people have it'.

'Oh, me too! Me too!' Jason bounded up to us, his phone in his hand, making me laugh.

I gave him my number and then got his. 'Thanks guys.'

'Keep in touch,' Nate told me.

'Oh and Mitchie?' Jason said as we turned to go. 'Are you going back to Camp Rock next summer?'

'I'll be there,' I promised, smiling.

'Then I will be too,' he decided, smiling as well. 'As long as you make me a bird house.'

'Deal,' I chuckled as Nate groaned and rolled his eyes.

Sierra and I turned to leave again but were once more interrupted. 'One more thing.'

'Yeah?' I sighed.

'It was nice meeting you Sierra,' Nate grinned.

'Any friend of Mitchie's is a friend of ours,' Jason agreed. 'Cause Mitchie's my friend.'

I laughed. 'Bye, guys. The concert was great by the way.'

This time Sierra and I left hearing the two guys yell after us.

'Thanks!'

'You better keep in touch, Mitchie! Or I'll ... do something!'

'He means it!'

'Bye!'

I looked at Sierra with raised eyebrows and we both burst out laughing. I knew I was forgiven for hiding this from her. But I also knew that I had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

**Sorry, I would write more but I'm kind of exhausted and it's midnight so yeah... please review. I love the reviews. A special thanks to ****FanmadeGlacier who has made my day with reviews on this story and my other Camp Rock one. Thanks heaps :) I'm really, really glad that you like my stories! Anyway, bye and goodnight!**

**Lucy xox  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been like forever. I wanted to update sooner then this. But lifes been a little busy, I got my school stuff for the first semester the other day! I'm doing distance education :P It's kind of like homeschooling... It's pretty awesome. I'VE FINISHED SCHOOL FOREVER! Even though I'm only 14 ;) haha I only have to do three subjects - maths, english and connecting with your future (which is kind of like working out what you want to do with your life). But I already know, I'm gonna be a ballet dancer sooo yeah! ANYWAY, if I can get ahead with my school work I can spend a lot of my days writing these stories :D So yeah, you didn't have to read that, but if you did, thanks for listening to me going on about random stuff... So enjoy the chapter and just letting you know, I don't own Camp Rock! :/**

* * *

'Wow, I still can't believe you dated Shane Gray!' Sierra said loudly, causing people to turn around and look at us.

'Shh, Sierra, keep it down,' I hissed.

It was the day after the concert, we had met up at the mall half an hour ago and she still wasn't finished asking questions.

'Sorry,' she said, lowering her voice. 'But is he a good kisser?' she smiled slyly and I just glared at her.

'You've already asked that,' I said, crossing my arms and beginning to feel really frustrated. 'And I already told you that I do _not_ want to answer any questions about ... him.'

Sierra sighed and looked disappointed.

'I've told you everything so can we stop talking about this? Look, how about we get a coffee or something, okay?' I suggested.

'Okay,' Sierra agreed reluctantly as my phone beeped, letting me know I had a message.

I got out my phone, guessing it was probably Mum seeing when I'd be home. Wait a second ... Nate?

_Mitchie, how are you ;) Do you wanna meet up some time next week with me and Jase? Don't worry - Shane won't be there. Promise. Btw, it was cool seeing you last night. Nate._

I stared at it for a long time until Sierra became impatient. 'What's up?' she demanded, reading the message over my shoulder. 'Oh my god! Mitchie!'

'Shut up Sierra, people are looking,' I told her.

'Reply already!' Sierra squealed, ignoring me.

'And say ...?'

Sierra rolled her eyes. 'Come _on_, Mitchie.'

I stared down at my phone, deliberating. Nate and Jason were really nice guys and I knew I'd regret it if I refused Nate's offer.

_You sure Shane won't be there? _I text back, causing Sierra to scoff and roll her eyes.

'Let's get a coffee,' I said firmly, ignoring her and making my way towards the nearest Starbucks.

'Fine,' Sierra grumbled, following.

We had just sat down at a table when Nate replied.

_I swear, Mitch. So ... what to you say? Jason misses you and he says hey :D_

'What did he say?' Sierra demanded.

'Sierra, stop being so obsessed,' I told her. 'Can you order our coffees and a blueberry muffin to share, or something?'

Sierra pursed her lips but stood up anyway and made her way to the counter.

_Aw, tell Jason I say hi :) And, yeah okay it'd be cool to see you next week. Can Sierra come? _I text back. Although Sierra was driving me crazy today, she _was _my best friend and I knew if I was in her position I'd probably be acting the same.

A couple of minutes later Sierra returned with our coffees and a huge blueberry muffin.

'So?' she asked, sitting down opposite me.

'You and me are probably going to be hanging out with Nate and Jason next week,' I told herself, bracing myself for her scream.

Sure enough, she stared at me for a couple of seconds and then let out a quiet scream. 'Oh my god!' she grinned. 'Thank you Mitchie!'

'You are my best friend, after all,' I told her, smiling a little. 'Just promise me you won't ask me about Shane ever again.'

'I promise!' she said happily laughing.

'Good,' I said, smiling and taking a sip of my coffee. 'Now ... cut that muffiin in half!'

* * *

Nate chuckled as he recieved Mitchie's text. He was sitting on the couch in Connect 3's tour bus. Jason was playing Guitar Hero next to him and Shane was making his breakfast, having just got out of bed even though it was already twelve.

_You sure Shane won't be there? _

'Who are you texting?' Shane asked grumpily. He'd been in a bad mood ever since he'd seen Mitchie again last night. Then again, he was always in a bad mood lately.

'Mitchie,' Nate said vaguely, as he typed in a reply.

'Aw! I miss her!' Jason said, pouting. 'She's nice. She's gonna make me a birdhouse. Tell her I say hello.'

'Will do,' Nate rolled his eyes, ignoring Shane who was glaring at them.

'Dude, seriously?' Shane said, folding his arms. 'Why are you texting my ex-girlfriend who you barely know? It's just ... weird.'

'She's nice!' Jason said happily. 'She's nicer then you Shane. You wouldn't make me a birdhouse.'

'Shut up about you damn birdhouse, okay?' Shane snapped angrily at Jason. 'No one cares, okay?'

'Mitchie cares,' Jason mumbled, looking upset.

'She was just trying to be nice,' Shane said furiously. 'I doubt very much she's actually going to make you one.'

Just as Jason was going to reply angrily, Nate interrupted them. 'Seriously, guys, shut up!' he said. 'And Shane ... stop being a dick.'

Shane sighed heavily. 'I just don't want Mitchie to be back in my life but you two just have to be pricks and do exactly the opposite of what I want!'

'The world doesn't revolve around you, Shane,' Nate said quietly. 'Mitchie is a really nice girl. Look, you don't have to talk to her and I know she certainly doesn't want to talk to you, but don't stop Jase and I from getting a new friend.'

'Mitchie's already my friend,' Jason added quickly, smiling cheerfully. 'And friends don't break promises. Mitchie's going to make me a birdhouse.'

Shane glowered at his brothers before growling in frustration and leaving the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :P In case you didn't realise, Shane's a bit of an ass :S Please review, by the way! **

**Lucy xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Sorry I haven't updated. Mostly haven't had the time and I didn't know where this story was going. But I know now, so it's all good! Hope you like it. **

**And if you want a quick update, don't forget to review! :D Thanks sooooo, SO much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I read them all again and that's what encouraged me to update again! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Camp Rock, sadly :(**

* * *

'Mitchie!' Sierra called brightly waving at me and she made her way through the busy corridor to where I was standing by my locker. 'Good morning!'

I just yawned. 'I hate Mondays.'

She just laughed. 'Come on, we've got maths.'

'And you're happy about that _why_?' I grumbled, with a roll of my eyes.

Sierra sighed and crossed her arms, eyeing me sternly. 'Come _on_, Mitch,' she said. 'You're one of the luckiest girls around. There's no need to be so … miserable.'

'It was hard to see Shane again,' I said, turning away when she scoffed.

'Mitchie, seriously –'

'No, Sierra,' I cut her off sharply. 'Can you please just … shut up?'

I felt slightly bad when I saw the hurt expression on her face. 'Fine,' she mumbled, turning away. 'See you later Mitchie.'

I sighed, staring after her. Great, I'd just made my only friend in this entire school mad at me. I just wished she would stop talking about Connect 3. I couldn't get Shane out of my head. I wish I could be over him already.

* * *

Sierra didn't attempt to speak to me for the rest of the school day and, in return I didn't even meet her eyes.

By the time I got home, I was in a terrible mood. I had just collapsed on my bed when my phone buzzed in my pocket, letting me know I had a message. I raised my eyebrows – _Jason_?

_Mitchieee… Shane's being annoying. Cheer me up!_

I laughed slightly at the random message. It was the first time I'd smiled all day.

_Jason! What's he doing? :(_

I only had to wait a minute before I got a reply.

_Being Shane… _

I had to smile a little at his reply. Even though I didn't want to talk or think about Shane, Jason was so nice and a little bit of a goofball. I didn't know him that well, but I still knew that he was very sweet and extremely loveable.

_That's not good, Jason. I don't think my days been much better either :(_

He replied a minute later.

_Sucks! Can I call you, Mitchie?_

I hesitated before answering.

_Sure :)_

A second later my phone was ringing.

'Hey Jason,' I said, trying my best to sound cheerful.

'How'd you know it was me?' Jason asked.

I laughed. 'You just asked if you could call me, Jason,' I reminded him.

'Oh yeah,' Jason said.

'So … what's up with Shane?' I winced slightly as I said his name.

'He walked out of a rehearsal today,' Jason sighed over the phone. 'And he's been swearing and yelling at everyone… I don't know what to do about him, Mitchie.'

I sighed too. Guess I knew better than to think that Shane had changed.

'That sucks, Jason,' I said sympathetically.

'Yeah,' he agreed sadly. But then his tone brightened. 'You're going to make me a birdhouse, right?'

I laughed, confused but grateful for the sudden change of topic. 'I promise Jason,' I smiled. 'As soon as we go back to camp.'

'Good,' Jason said contentedly. 'So … why did you have a bad day?'

'Sierra and I got in a fight,' I admitted.

'Oh,' Jason said. 'That's bad. I liked her.'

'It'll be fine,' I sighed. 'I guess I was just lonely sitting by myself all day at school.'

'Don't you have any other friends?' Jason sounded bewildered. I knew why. He was so loveable and funny that he easily made friends and probably had hundreds. The idea of me only having one true friend was foreign to him.

'Not really,' I admitted softly.

'You have me!' he said brightly.

I smiled. 'Thanks Jason.'

'Well, I really wanna see you soon,' Jason said.

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'That'd be great.'

'How about tonight?' he asked.

'_Tonight_?' I repeated, slightly taken aback.

'I want to cheer you up!' he said happily.

'But … tonight?' I asked.

'I want to get away from Shane,' he admitted.

I sighed. 'My mom might let you come over here, if you want Jason,' I said finally.

'Cool!' Jason sounded really excited, and I smiled in spite of myself.

'Okay, then,' I smiled. 'Is now okay?'

'It's great,' he said, and I could tell from his voice that he was smiling. 'I'm leaving right now. Bye Mitchie!'

'Wait, Jason!' I said quickly. 'Uh … don't you need my address?'

'Oh yeah,' Jason realised. 'Whoops.'

I gave it to him and then hung up, a smile still on my face.

'Mitchie!' Mom called from downstairs. 'Caitlyn's on the phone!'

'Coming!' I called back, jumping off my bed.

Caitlyn called occasionally. We had become very close during camp, but it was still hard to keep in contact.

'Hey Caity,' I smiled, grabbing the phone off my Mom.

'Mitchie, I called your mobile like five times!' she complained.

I laughed at her greeting. Typical Caitlyn. 'Right. Sorry … I was on the phone to Jason,' I explained.

'Jason?' she said slowly. 'Who…?'

'Uh … Jason White,' I admitted.

'Oh my god!' Caitlyn said loudly, causing me to jerk the phone away from my ear. 'Since _when _are you in contact with him?'

I laughed and then sighed before explaining everything that had happened the last few days, including that Jason was on his way over to my house right now.

'Wow,' Caitlyn murmured, when I had finished. 'Shane's a dick,' she said bluntly.

I chuckled. Although I didn't get to see Caitlyn much, she still knew how to cheer me up. 'I know.'

'Well then, miss Mitchie, I should let you go, shouldn't I?'

'Why?'

'Because a certain pop star is making his way to your house right now,' she laughed.

'Right,' I grinned. 'I'll talk to you later, Caity, Thanks for calling.'

'See you, Mitch,' she said and hung up.

A second later the doorbell rang and I hurried out to the front hall to answer it but my Mom got there first.

'Mitchie …' my Mom said, turning around to look at me. 'What is Jason White doing at our front door?'

* * *

**Yeah… so there you go. CHAPTER NUMBER FIVE! I hope you like it, cause I had fun writing it. Anyways, if you want a quick update, like I said above – REVIEW! ;)**

**Love you guys, your reviews always make me smile. So glad you like the story.**

**Lucy xox**


	6. I'm back!

Hey readers,

Just thought I ought to let you know that I'm not dead and I WILL be updating soon!

I'm so sorry, I've had the biggest changes in my life recently and have just been really stressed out and yeah. BUT things are settling down and I'm back to writing and am working on the next chapter!

Also thanks to MisguidedDreamer for the recent review. It really made me get down and start writing again.

So look out for a new chapter soon :)

If you read this, thank you and sorry again!

Lucy xox


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. It's not that long, but at least it's an update ;) so let me know what you think!**

**Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters….**

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV**

Whoops. I hadn't mentioned to my mother yet that Jason was coming over.

'Uh …' I smiled nervously at Mum. 'Right. Jason's coming over. Is that okay?'

Mum rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

'Fine,' she allowed, letting Jason in.

'Hey Mrs Torres!' Jason said brightly, giving her a hug, making me stifle a laugh when I saw Mum's rather taken-aback expression.

'Hey Jase,' I said.

Jason grinned at me. 'Hey, Mitchie!'

Then he pulled me into a tight hug and I giggled, hugging him back.

'Can I see your room?' he asked eagerly when he had released me.

'Sure,' I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. 'Mum, we'll be up in my room.'

'Keep the door open!' she called after us, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

'_Wow_, Mitchie!' Jason exclaimed, stepping into my very-purple room. 'Your room is so cool!'

'Really?' I asked in surprise.

'Yeah!' he said, but then he frowned. 'Why am I on your wall?' he asked pointing to one of the many Connect 3 posters I had up. The one of Shane wasn't on my wall anymore. I'd taken it down as soon as I had got home from camp.

I blushed. 'Nate's on my wall too,' I said.

'Yeah, but _why_?' Jason seemed bewildered and I laughed.

'Jason, you're in an extremely famous band,' I explained. 'Do you know how many girls would have posters of you on their walls?'

'Oh yeah!' Jason smiled. 'I forgot.'

I giggled. He was so cute.

'What do you want to do?' he asked me, sitting down on my bed.

'I don't know,' I shrugged. 'What do _you _want to do?'

He thought for a moment. 'I don't know.'

But then his eyes fell on my guitar in the corner of my room. He nodded at it. 'Do you play?'

'Yeah,' I sighed. But I had barely sung since I'd left camp. I'd only written one song, about Shane of course.

'Will you sing me something?' he asked hopefully.

'I don't know …' I said, unsure.

'Come, on Mitch!' he pleaded. '_Please_?'

'No,' I said firmly. 'Another time though. I promise, Jase.'

Jason stared at me with puppy dog eyes but I just laughed and shook my head.

'Well, how about we do something fun?' he asked, returning back to his cheery self.

'Like?' I questioned with a smile.

* * *

'I can't believe you let the cake burn!' Jason exclaimed, staring at the black chocolate cake.

'Jase, you were the one that fell in my pool with all your clothes on,' I giggled, looking him up and down. 'But I must say, you do suit my Dad's clothes.'

Jason pouted. 'They're too big.'

Our eyes met and we burst out laughing.

'I should get going,' Jase said.

We walked to the door.

'You really have cheered me up, Jason,' I said.

'You cheered me up too,' Jason replied, but then he made a face. 'But soon I have to go home to Shane.'

'How bad is he, Jase?' I asked softly.

'He's an ass,' Jason said matter-of-factly.

'I figured,' I muttered.

Jason changed the subject. 'Will you sing for me now?'

Luckily for me at that moment Jason's phone went off.

'Hello?' he answered it.

'Mitchie's house,' Jason replied causally to the person on the phone.

He listened to the reply, which made a scowl form on his face. I pursed my lips, guessing who the caller was.

'Dude, relax,' Jason said. 'I'll be back soon. Bye Shane.'

Jason hung up and grinned at me. 'He's gonna be so mad.'

'That you're hanging out with me?' I sighed.

'Yeah,' Jason said quietly.

'What's he got against me?' I couldn't help asking.

'Shane's got something against everyone,' Jason shrugged.

'What's his problem?' I burst out suddenly. 'He's got a good life but he's such a dick to everyone!'

Jason shrugged again. 'I better go Mitch,' he said.

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'Thanks heaps for coming over Jason.'

'Did I cheer you up?' he asked hopefully.

'Yeah,' I grinned at him. 'You did, Jase.'

He gave me a wide smile back. 'Awesome!'

I chuckled and opened the door for him.

'Thanks for the clothes,' he added a little sheepishly. 'I'll bring them back when I see you.'

I handed him the bag full of his wet clothes. 'Yeah, it gives me an excuse to see you soon,' I smiled.

Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around me. 'See you soon,' he said in my ear.

He released me. 'Bye Mitchie!'

'See you Jason.'

I closed the door and smiled. I most definitely had a new friend.

* * *

**SHANE'S POV**

'Jase, where the hell are you?' I snapped into the phone.

'Mitchie's house,' he replied.

I growled furiously. Why were he and Nate so obsessed with her? 'What the fuck are you doing there?'

'Dude, relax,' Jason said calmly. 'I'll be back soon. Bye Shane.'

'What –'

The phone cut out and I glared at my phone in disbelief. As if Jason had hung up on me!

Nate walked in a few seconds later while I was still trying to keep my anger in control.

'What's up, Shane?' he asked warily.

'Jason's at Mitchie's house!' I said heatedly.

Nate glanced at me and frowned. 'What?'

'I know!' I stormed, crossing my arms.

'Why didn't he tell me he was going?' Nate asked, as he left the room again.

I stared after him incredulously. What the fuck was wrong with my band mates?

* * *

**There you go, quite short.. sorry about that. Anyways, your reviews are so amazing, I love reading them! :) So please review this chapter and let me know what you think! **

**ALSO I have had a couple of people say they want this Nitchie and the others say Smitchie. Let me know what you want! **

**Lucy xox**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there readers! Bet you're really surprised that I'm updating this quickly? :P Not like me at all, is it? haha anyways, it's not all that long at all, but I hope you like it. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

'You've been a great audience tonight!' Jason shouted out to the screaming fans in front of us.

'We love you! You're all amazing!' Nate yelled.

'Goodnight everyone!' I shouted, waving at the audience one last time before we ran off the stage.

'That was such a good concert,' Nate smiled, slapping hands with Jason.

'Yeah,' Jason agreed. 'We rock!'

Nate laughed and they walked off together, leaving me alone.

A frown formed on my face as I watched them go. They never laugh around with me anymore. I knew that was my fault but it was still depressing.

I let out a long sigh and followed them.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes. It took me a little while to realize why I'd woken up. My phone was ringing.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I glanced at the time on my bedside table. 11:39pm. Great. I have to get up at 6am for school tomorrow.

But I couldn't help a smile form on my face when I glanced at the caller ID. Nate.

'Hey Nate,' I mumbled sleepily.

'Mitchie, you sound really tired!' Nate chuckled.

'Well yeah, it is nearly midnight Nate,' I rolled my eyes.

'Oh shit,' Nate said. 'I didn't wake you up, did I?'

'Yeah, you did,' I grumbled.

'I'm so sorry Mitch!' he apologized. 'I didn't realize it was so late.'

'It's fine,' I smiled reluctantly. 'Why'd you call?'

'You should sleep,' Nate said. 'Sorry for waking you. Can I call you tomorrow morning?'

'Nah, don't worry Nate,' I replied. 'I'm awake now.'

'Sure?' Nate asked.

'Yeah. What's up?'

'Well, I won't be here much longer,' Nate explained. 'And Jason and I want to get together again. We were thinking tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Yeah, is that alright?' Nate asked. 'We could pick you up from school if you want.'

'Oh,' Mitchie smiled. 'Yeah, that sounds great Nate.'

'Cool,' he replied.

'Maybe you shouldn't pick me up from school though,' I said suddenly.

'Why?' Nate asked.

'Cause the kids at my school will go crazy if they find out I know you,' I replied.

Nate laughed. 'Don't worry, our window's are heavily tinted,' he said. 'No one will be able to tell that we're inside. They'll just think that you've got a really cool ride.'

I laughed. 'Okay.'

'I really should let you sleep, Mitch,' Nate said softly. 'Text me the address of your school.'

'Kay,' I replied, yawning. 'Goodnight Natey.'

'Natey?' he laughed.

'I'm tired,' I mumbled.

'Goodnight Mitchie,' he said quietly. 'Can't wait to see you tomorrow.'

We hung up, and a smile appeared on my face. I drifted off to sleep again quickly, and I couldn't help but repeat Nate's last few words to me in my head. _Can't wait to see you tomorrow_.

* * *

**:) Did you like it? Well…. if you did then please review! I love reading the comments, they make me so happy. You guys are THE BEST! **

**Lucy xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! I've been quite sick, so I'm spending my time off school updating for you guys :) Be grateful!**

* * *

**Jemilover101 – thank you! :) there may be some Smitchie coming up ;)**

**Bumblebeefangirl – thanks! Umm, well definitely not Jason! Don't want to give anything away, but it might be Smitchie and Nitchie! I've had mixed replies about whether they want her to end up with Nate or Shane.**

**nadiac869 – here's your update and thanks for the review! And I know, I do that all the time. Meant to be studying but instead I'm reading fanfics :P**

**FanmadeGlacier – I know it was SO short! Sorry… I don't really know why I posted it, just did :P I know you want Nitchie, I kinda do too! Just unsure cause I've had mixed responses to what people want.**

**ersy – thanks for the review. There may be some nitchie ;)**

**livelovelife4ever14 – thank youuuu! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, or the characters, okay? *sigh***

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I went got through the day at school by thinking of the afternoon, in which I would be spending with Nate and Jason.

Sierra was sick, which was annoying, as I was ready to apologise to her.

As the last bell went, I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

I went out to the school car park to wait for Nate and Jason.

'Hey, Mitchie!' someone called my name.

I sighed wearily when I recognised the voice. Katie.

Katie had hated me every since we were five years old. I never knew why, but she was basically the reason I had no friends. She was the typical popular, blonde bitch, who could get anyone to do whatever she wanted them to.

'What do you want Katie?' I asked wearily, turning around to face her.

Her cronies Brianna and Rebecca were with her.

'What are you doing, Mitchie?' she asked, smirking at me. 'Have nowhere to be?'

When I didn't reply, Katie kept talking. 'Of course you don't,' she answered herself. 'Because you have no friends.'

She smiled in a satisfied sort of way at me.

I tried to ignore her and was thankful when my phone beeped, distracting me. I had a new message, from Mum.

_Text me when you are leaving tonight, or if you want to be picked up. Mum xo_

'Wow, people actually want to text Mitchie,' Katie snorted, with a roll of her eyes. 'Who is it, Mitchie? Your mother?'

Brianna and Rebecca laughed.

'Leave me alone,' I snapped, just as my phone started ringing – Nate.

'Hey,' I answered my phone softly, very aware that Katie was trying to listen in. 'Why are you calling? I just got your message.'

'We're two minutes away,' Nate said. 'Jason got lost.'

I laughed. 'That sounds like him.'

Nate chuckled. 'Yeah. We'll see you soon.'

'Okay Natey,' I grinned.

'Natey? Again?' Nate complained, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

'Yup,' I replied, glancing uneasily at Katie, whose arms were crossed, watching me impatiently. 'See you soon.'

'Bye Mitch.'

I hung up.

Katie watched me narrowly. 'Well, look at that,' she said with a snort. 'Mitchie actually has a _friend_.'

'Shut up!' I said fiercely.

I hated Katie so much.

Katie, Brianna and Rebecca laughed.

'Mitchie's got anger issues,' Katie smirked.

I crossed my arms and didn't reply. _Hurry up Jason, _I begged him in my mind.

At that moment, a car pulled up in the car park.

A lot of people turned to look at it, and I could see many guys admiring it. It was easily the best car in the car park.

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

I waved at Katie, smirking a little. 'See you Katie.'

She watched in disbelief as I walked over to the car and climbed in.

'Hey Mitchie!' Jason turned around from the driver's seat to grin at me.

'Hey Jason!' I smiled at him then at Nate, who was in the seat next to me.

Nate leant over and gave me a hug. 'How was school?'

'You have to come here every day?' Jason scrunched his nose up, staring at the building.

'Unfortunately, yes,' I replied, smiling a little.

I glanced out the window at Katie, who was looking at the car with her mouth open, even though she couldn't see through the tinted windows.

Jason started the engine. 'We're going to our hotel ,' he said as they drove off. 'Hopefully the press won't be there.'

'If they are?' I asked, biting my lip nervously.

'Cover your face,' Nate advised.

* * *

'We were lucky the paps weren't around,' Nate said, as we stepped out of the elevator, reaching the chosen level.

'Yeah,' Jason agreed. 'They're so annoying.'

'Here we are,' Nate said, stepping aside to let me enter their hotel room first.

'Wow,' I said, my eyes wide as I took in the room.

Nate laughed at my dumbfounded expression. 'Pretty cool ,huh?'

'_Way _cool,' I grinned. 'I can't imagine living like this.'

Nate smiled and shrugged.

'What do you want to do, Mitchie?' Jason asked me.

'I don't know,' I said. 'You choose.'

'Oh, I know!' Jason said, bouncing up and down.

Nate and I laughed.

'Yeah, Jase?'

'Sing for us Mitchie!' Jason exclaimed happily.

Nate looked at me in interest. 'That's actually a good idea. I'd love to hear you sing, Mitch.'

'I don't know …'

'Come on!' Nate pleaded.

I giggled. 'Later.'

'Promise?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah,' I said, giving in.

'Good,' Jason said happily, satisfied.

'When do you guys have to leave?' I asked suddenly, changing the subject.

'Two more days,' Nate sighed. He didn't look happy about it.

'We'll miss you!' Jason said.

'Yeah, we will,' Nate said quietly, meeting my eyes.

I blushed, and we stared at each other for a moment.

'Mitchie's gone all red,' Jason observed.

Nate laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Slightly surprised, I returned his hug and melted into his arms.

'What the fuck?' a voice interrupted us and I let go of Nate immediately.

'Sh-Shane?' I stammered, turning around to meet a pair of furious eyes that belonged to none other than… Shane Gray.

* * *

**Yay, Shane's back in the story! :) There will be some Mitchie/Shane interaction next chapter, so review quickly so I'll update quickly! Your reviews mean so much! Thank you so much. REVIEW! :D**

**Lucy xox**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys, I had so many reviews. They mean so much to me. Enjoy this chapter!**

**BY THE WAY – Demi Lovato's album Unbroken is out on the 20****th****! Be sure to buy it on iTunes then! And let me know what song's your favourite! I'm listening to For The Love Of A Daughter while I write. It's so beautiful…**

* * *

**ersy – that's fine. Enjoy this chapter!**

**nadiac869 – I'm on holiday's now for three weeks, so hopefully my update's will be more frequent, although I have holiday homework and exams coming up :/ and this chapter is mostly in Shane's POV :)**

**Kelsey – thanks!**

**Bumblebeefangirl – thank you! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**xCxBubblezx – thank you heaps! This chapter's going to have a bit of Smitchie interaction :P **

**12345 – yeah, I like Nitchie :) we'll see!**

**JemiLover101 – thank you! By the way, it means heaps to me that you like my story, because you're a great writer and I love your story.**

**NverSayNver – we'll see what happens :) not giving anything away.. here's your update, sorry it took a while, but I'm on holidays now, so I'll be writing a bit more.**

* * *

**SHANE'S POV**

I walked into the room, and froze at the sight in front of me.

Nate and Mitchie. In a _very _intimate embrace. I couldn't even try to pretend that it didn't hurt to see that. No matter how much I tried to deny it to myself, I knew my feelings for her were still there.

'What the fuck?' I said loudly and they sprang apart immediately, Mitchie's face bright red.

'Sh-Shane?' she stammered, meeting my furious eyes.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

She looked away from me, looking desperately at Nate for help.

'Shane!' Nate said awkwardly. 'I thought you were going out?'

'Change of plans,' I scowled at Mitchie, who was still very close to Nate.

'Oh …' Nate ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say.

Mitchie was looking anywhere but me.

'Why are you hanging out with my friends?' I asked her.

'It's none of your business if she wants to be friends with us,' Jason said suddenly.

'Stay out of this, Jason,' I snapped.

Jason glared at me.

'Can I talk to Mitchie alone?' I asked, taking a deep breath.

Nate looked at me suspiciously. Mitchie looked nervous.

'Why?' he asked.

'None of your business,' I replied.

'She doesn't want to talk to you,' Nate said angrily.

Mitchie laid a hand on his arm to calm him down. 'It's okay Nate,' she said.

'Bye Nate,' I smirked.

Nate glared at me. 'Come on Jason,' he said.

'Be nice,' Jason told me.

I rolled my eyes.

'And don't you dare give her a hard time,' Nate warned me.

They left, shutting the door behind them.

Mitchie glanced at me, and I could tell she was afraid to be alone with me. This made me smile a little.

'So …' she said uncomfortably.

'Why are you trying to get close to my band mates?' I said, trying to get her to look at me.

'They asked to hang out with _me_,' Mitchie told me uneasily.

'Why didn't you say no?'

'Because,' Mitchie glared at me, meeting my eyes for the first time. 'They're my friends, Shane. What happened between us shouldn't stop me from becoming friends with them. They're great guys.'

'You don't deserve to be their friend!' I scowled and I saw an expression of hurt flash across Mitchie's face.

'No, Shane,' she said quietly. '_You _don't deserve them as friends. I feel sorry for them. I'm sorry that they have to put up with you, because they don't deserve to put up with all your bullshit.'

'Excuse me?' I crossed my arms, a hard expression on my face.

'You heard me,' Mitchie replied.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that,' I snapped. 'I'm freaking Shane Gray.'

'So what?' she replied, her voice rising in her anger. 'What's so special about being Shane Gray?'

'Everyone loves me,' I replied straight away, my voice smug. 'I'm famous.'

Mitchie was staring at me in disbelief. 'Wow,' she muttered, and I saw in surprise, that there were tears in her eyes. 'You're almost right Shane. A lot of people love you, but not everyone. Your fans love you, but that's only because they don't know what you're really like. You know Nate and Jason? They used to love you. But you're making it too hard for them. You're a dick, Shane.'

Mitchie was blinking away the tears. I almost felt guilty, seeing how close she was to crying. I always seemed to make her cry.

'Mitchie …' I said softly, taking a step towards her.

'No, Shane!' she scowled fiercely at me. 'I can't believe that I thought you might be a nice guy, behind all your problems. I was wrong. You know what? You're a fucking asshole.'

I didn't reply. No one else spoke to me like Mitchie. No one could affect me like she did.

'Mitch, I'm –' I began but she cut off.

'_What _did you call me?' she said dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

'Mitchie,' I sighed. 'I'm …'

'You're what?' she asked.

'I …'

I couldn't say. Was it _that _hard to say 'I'm sorry'? Two words and I couldn't get them out of my mouth. Shane Gray didn't apologise. Ever.

She was watching me curiously. 'Are you trying to apologise?' she asked in disbelief.

I ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly. 'Maybe …' I muttered.

A small smile appeared on her face. 'Then just do it Shane,' she said softly. 'Two words. It's not that hard.'

I couldn't. I met her eyes and saw the disappointment in them as the silence stretched on.

'Why's it so hard for you?' she broke the silence, crossing her arms and looked away from me in frustration.

'I don't know how,' I admitted quietly.

Her expression was hard as she stared at me.

'Shane Gray shouldn't be expected to apologise!' I added angrily, suddenly getting mad.

She rolled her eyes. 'Well maybe it's time you learn!' she snapped. 'You're a big boy, Shane. I don't even care if you say sorry to me! But your brother's deserve an apology, Shane. They're the ones who have had to put up with your crap!'

Damn it. She was right again. It was remarkable how guilty she could make me feel.

'Shane, you know what?' Mitchie said. 'I've given up on you. I really have. I used to think that maybe you were a nice guy … you really proved me wrong.'

'Whatever,' I mumbled. 'Stay away from my brothers, Mitchie.'

She was glaring harshly at me. 'Fuck off,' she said simply and left through the door Nate and Jason just had.

* * *

**:O Smitchie drama! Haha, please review, it means so, so much! I'm on holidays for three weeks, so I have time to write.**

**Don't forget about Unbroken as well, guys! :) It's amazing… I'm really proud of Demi. If you've heard some of the songs tell me what you thought of them and which ones are you favourites! I don't know, cause I'm obsessed with them all hehe… anyways, UPDATE GUYS!**

**Lucy xox**


End file.
